


Encounters of a Different Kind

by ember_rose



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember_rose/pseuds/ember_rose
Summary: Vanitas has a rather unexpected surprise for Y/N. The question is, can she handle it?





	Encounters of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me this idea and I literally could not get it out of my head. This takes place post KH3 in my beautiful fantasy world where Vanitas returns and he and reader live happily together. IT'S WHAT HE DESERVES, DAMMIT. It can be placed in the same universe as my other work, Dark Encounters, but farther in the future. It can also be enjoyed separately as a stand alone oneshot! So without further ado, I present to you: The Threesome Nobody Asked for but Everyone Deserves! This is intense, so buckle up friends.

“Come with me.”

Startled, you looked up from the book you were currently reading to find a certain spiky-headed being of darkness looking at you expectantly. You raised a brow at his demanding tone of voice, ready to protest. You were almost finished with your novel and were dying to find out how it ended. However, he held his hand out to you and gave you a small half smile that had your heart fluttering wildly and you couldn’t find it in yourself to resist him. You sighed, before grabbing onto your lover’s outstretched hand and letting him help you off the window sill you were currently occupying. He pulled you into him suddenly, wrapping his arms around you protectively before summoning a dark corridor around both of you. In a mere second, you were transported from the safety of your shared bedroom to a world you hadn’t seen in quite some time.

Once the corridor disappeared, Vanitas released you from his grasp. You looked around, confused about why he had brought you _here_ of all places. The Badlands didn’t exactly contain happy memories for either of you. You shuddered as you recalled the battles that took place here; the pain and heartache still fresh in your mind. You had lost Vanitas not just once, but on two separate occasions in this world. He, however, seemed unphased as he slid his hand around your waist and urged you walk. “This way. There’s someone I want you to meet,” he said, voice steady and confident as ever. 

“Uh, okay. Why would anyone even be out here?” you wondered aloud, letting him guide you forward. He, however, ignored your question and continued onward. You eventually came to a stop in an area that looked about the same as the rest of the dusty, barren wasteland. You searched the landscape for any signs of life, only to come up empty. You turned to Vanitas to ask him what in the world you were doing there when he suddenly spoke.

“Show yourself, remnant,” he commanded loudly, Void Gear suddenly in hand and pointing forward. Your eyebrows scrunched up as you stared at him in confusion, but your attention was suddenly drawn away as a circle of darkness appeared in the air a few feet from where you were standing. You watched, eyes wide, as the darkness began to dissipate, leaving behind a curled up figure. Almost immediately, the being began to uncurl from its position and descended towards the ground, landing lightly on its feet. You were nothing short of astonished as your mind processed what you were looking at. 

It was… _Vanitas_. Yet, at the same time, it wasn’t. Rather than the normal black and red skin suit that Vanitas wore, this being was clad in an identical black and white bodysuit. Whereas Vanitas’s mask was blank, the figure’s bore the symbol of the Unversed. You stared, face displaying a mixture of amazement and fear. You felt Vanitas move to stand behind you, apparently having dispelled his keyblade as his hands slid around your waist in a comforting gesture. He leaned forward so that his mouth was close to your ear. “It’s okay, he won’t hurt you,” he assured you quietly, warm breath causing goosebumps to raise across your neck. 

“Wha-what _is_ he?” you asked, voice unsteady. Not-quite-Vanitas remained still, watching the two of you from a distance. 

“He is me. Or, what remained of me after I was defeated by Ventus. He’s a remnant and nothing more,” Vanitas explained. Your heart ached at the reminder of the first time you lost him, and you slid your hands over his where they rested on your waist. You couldn’t help but feel sorry for this so called remnant. Left behind and all but forgotten in this barren wasteland. “He’s so lonely here, Y/N. Don’t you think you should _comfort him_?” Vanitas breathed heatedly into your ear. His grip tightened on your waist as he pressed his solid body against your back. It took your brain a moment and a half to register what exactly he was implying, and you couldn’t help the gasp that escaped as the realization dawned on you. 

“You want me to… with _him_?” you asked, voice full of confusion. You glanced at the remnant, only to see him tilt his masked head at you in response.

“With _us_ ,” Vanitas replied, and you could practically hear the deadly grin that was no doubt forming on his face. With that, the remnant began walking towards you steadily, his gait identical to Vanitas’s. You felt your heartbeat spike as he approached you, stopping directly in front of your form. You nervously looked up at his mask, eyes tracing over the prominent Unversed symbol. You were conflicted for a moment, mind reeling while trying to process everything. Of course, you were loyal to Vanitas and you would never even consider being with anyone but him. But this _was_ him. He was nothing if not possessive of you, and you knew he would never suggest such a thing if this wasn’t truly a remnant of himself. 

“C-can you speak?” you asked after a moment. The remnant tilted his head at you once more before stepping even closer to you, mere centimeters separating your bodies. Vanitas’s hands remained steady around your waist, his warm presence at your back soothing your nerves. 

“Yes,” the remnant responded in the familiar voice of your lover. It caused you to shudder as a chill ran through your body, though you weren’t sure if it was out of fear or excitement. You felt Vanitas brush his lips against the shell of your ear.

“Touch him,” he commanded, the dominant tone you had grown so used to making its appearance and stirring something deep inside you. You took a deep breath to steady yourself as you moved to obey him. Hesitantly, you reached up and traced your fingers over the metal edging of the remnant’s mask, before trailing them down his neck. You heard a sharp intake of breath as you pressed your hands against his broad chest, dragging them down slowly. The ridged texture of his bodysuit and hard muscles beneath your hands were all too familiar to you, and you relaxed as you began to accept that this _was_ in fact Vanitas. Well, a piece of him, anyways. You hesitated when your hands reached the belt that secured the half skirt around his waist. 

“Go on,” the remnant said in a breathy voice, surprising you as he moved to grasp your wrists and place your hands over the clasp. You felt Vanitas’s hands slide up your body and cup your breasts through the material of your shirt as you worked to undo the remnant’s belt. You were an expert at it at this point, having removed it from your lover countless times. You groaned lowly as you felt Vanitas’s thumbs glide over your nipples, causing them to harden and press against the fabric of your top. You finished undoing the remnant’s belt, tossing the waist covering to the side. When you glanced down, you immediately took note of the way his hard member was now straining against the spandex material of his body suit. 

“Why don’t you show him how good you are with that pretty mouth of yours, huh?” Vanitas encouraged, pinching your nipples as he spoke and making you gasp. There was a wet warmth building quickly between your legs, and you nodded your head obediently before moving to get on your knees. You glanced at the discarded waist covering and grabbed it, laying it out so that you could kneel on it instead of directly on the rocky ground. It was still damn uncomfortable, but you’d survive. The remnant kept his helmet pointed in your direction at all times, no doubt watching you as intensely as Vanitas himself always did. 

Once settled, you didn’t hesitate to reach up and cup him through the fabric, hand sliding up his hard length and applying firm pressure. You were surprised at your own boldness, but you wanted nothing more than to please Vanitas. The fact that you had the opportunity to do it _twice_ over had you dripping in anticipation. You squeezed him once before hooking your fingers into the waistband of his suit. You slowly peeled it down, not surprised to find a cock identical to the one you were so used to. You were, however, surprised to see pale white hair framing said cock rather than the raven black hair of your lover. You stole a glance up at the remnant, curious to see what was under the mask. Something inside you immediately knew he wouldn’t let you though, so you decided to let it go. You gripped him tightly in your hand, causing him to grunt, before leaning forward and running your tongue up the underside of his shaft. 

You felt Vanitas run his fingers gently through your hair before gathering it back so that it wouldn’t fall in your face. The remnant’s hands remained at his sides, fists clenching as you ran your tongue over his cock, before taking the tip into your mouth and sucking softly. You took your mouth off of him to run your tongue over his slit, lapping up the precum that was already beginning to form. He let out a groan that sent a shot of heat straight to your groin, and you moaned eagerly in response as you took him back into your mouth. 

“That’s it baby, you’re doing such a good job,” Vanitas encouraged behind you, voice heavy with lust as he watched you suck his remnant’s cock. The man in front of you was mostly quiet, only harsh gasps and grunts escaping from time to time as you eagerly moved your mouth over him. Vanitas’s words of praise had you moaning again, the vibrations making the remnant twitch against your tongue in response. 

You felt Vanitas release your hair and heard him shuffling around behind you for a moment. Suddenly he was beside the remnant, his own rock-hard erection freed from the confines of his skin suit. Your mouth watered around the length in your mouth at the sight, and you reached out to grasp Vanitas’s member in your free hand. He growled lowly before grasping your hair tightly in one hand, guiding your head off of the remnant and toward his own arousal. You could have laughed at the fact that he was jealous of his own remnant, if not for the fact that you now had his cock buried in your throat. 

You gave Vanitas similar treatment, moving your mouth over him steadily, occasional moans and hums adding pleasant vibrations. You worked your hand over the remnant as best as you could in this position, but you were beginning to feel overwhelmed with all that was happening. Your jaw was aching and your knees were begging for relief, and despite the delicious heat coursing through you, you knew you needed a break soon. Almost as soon as the thought entered your head, Vanitas gently guided you off of his length before reaching down and helping you to a standing position. 

He pulled you to him and pressed his mouth to your neck as he slid his hands up to your shirt, slowly easing it up before pulling it over your head in one swift movement. You suddenly felt a warm body at your back as a second pair of hands undid the clasp of your bra. You allowed it to slide off your body as Vanitas continued his assault on your neck; tongue and teeth turning you into a wet, quivering mess. The remnant’s hands slid around your body, exploring every inch of your torso before moving to grasp your breasts. You whimpered as his skilled fingers teased and tugged at your nipples. Vanitas moved away from your neck only to kneel down and slide your bottoms and panties down your legs. You stepped out of them as he pressed a kiss to your stomach before moving to stand again. His golden eyes were practically burning holes into you as you gazed at him, heavy lidded, and his hands slid up to cup your neck as he leaned in to kiss you deeply. 

You barely registered the remnant removing his hands from your breasts as Vanitas dipped his tongue into your mouth. Suddenly, you felt gloved fingers slide between your legs from behind, causing you to gasp and break away from the kiss. He growled before forcing your face back to him, mouth engulfing yours once again. You tried your best to kiss him back, tongue moving against his own as the remnant’s fingers toyed with you. You moaned loudly into Vanitas’s mouth as the remnant circled your clit before sliding his finger through the wetness that had started to gather at your opening. Everything was so intense, and you honestly didn’t think you had ever been this turned on in your life. Your hands grasped onto Vanitas’s arms, nails digging in desperately as the remnant pressed a finger into you. 

“Oh, already so wet for us. Such a good girl, aren’t you?” The remnant purred into your ear, chuckling as your body clenched around the finger that was steadily pumping into you. He slowly eased a second finger into your wet heat, and this time Vanitas let you break the kiss to rest your forehead against his shoulder as you cried out. “So tight around my fingers, how are you going to take a cock?” the remnant teased in a low voice. You were simultaneously shocked and incredibly aroused by his heated words, as he had been mostly silent up until now. Vanitas’s own hand reached down between your legs, his fingers finding your clit and stroking as the remnant continued pumping his digits into you. 

You were a moaning mess at this point, clinging desperately to Vanitas as pleasure coursed through you, steadily building until you were at your breaking point. However, right before you toppled over the edge, Vanitas and the remnant suddenly withdrew their fingers from your core. It was as though they had planned it, but neither of them had spoken out loud. You cried out in frustration as the building pleasure began to fade away, lifting your head off of your lover’s shoulder to glare at him. You were sure the look you gave him was more pathetic than threatening, though. “Ah ah ah, not yet. I want to taste you,” he responded with a smirk before grabbing your shoulders and turning your body so that you were facing the remnant. He nudged your legs apart and pushed you forward so that your back was slightly bent. The position had you leaning into the remnant, and you gripped onto him for dear life as Vanitas kneeled behind you to start lapping at your core with no abandon.

You cried out as his hot tongue found your clit, head pressed to the remnant’s chest as his hands held your upper arms tightly to keep you steady. “Tell me how it feels, Y/N,” the remnant commanded, his chest vibrating against you as he spoke in a low growl. 

“I-it feels amazing,” you responded, voice little more than a whine as Vanitas ran his tongue over you repeatedly. He dipped it inside of you and you let out a mixture of a moan and a shriek at the feeling. You were close, body tensing as white heat spread throughout your veins.

“Mmm, I bet you taste so fucking good. Why don’t you be a good girl and come in his mouth for me?” the remnant encouraged, and you felt Vanitas groan against your core at his words. You were in quite literally in heaven, with your lover working you to completion and the remnant speaking heated words of encouragement in your ear. It only took a few more swipes of Vanitas’s tongue to have you reaching your peak, scream muffled against the remnant’s chest as you were worked through your orgasm. Having been denied the first time, you felt everything _twice_ as intensely this time around. You swore you heard the remnant whisper something along the lines of “so beautiful…” but you were too distracted by the overwhelming pleasure to be certain. 

The remnant steadied you as your legs threatened to give out, while Vanitas returned to a standing position. He turned you back to face him, gazing at you with hooded eyes and panting harshly. His mouth glistened with evidence of your release, and when he leaned in to kiss you you tasted yourself on him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, tongue sliding against his own. He broke away after a moment, grabbing onto your waist as the remnant pressed himself against your back. “Up,” Vanitas instructed, and you allowed them to lift you effortlessly. You wrapped your legs around Vanitas’s waist, your front fully pressed into his. The remnant remained behind you, sturdy body supporting your back. You were totally and completely at their mercy as they held you between them, and you loved every second of it. 

Vanitas wasted no time, pressing his cock against your wet opening and easing himself in slowly. You groaned as he filled you, head falling back only to rest on the remnant’s shoulder. He pumped into you a few times, strong arms maneuvering your hips easily to meet each thrust. You felt the remnant slide his hand underneath you, fingers gathering the juices that were freely leaking out of you around Vanitas’s length. One they were thoroughly coated, he slid them up to your other opening, making you jump and gasp in surprise. He paused at your reaction, and Vanitas slowed his movements down to a stop so you could think properly. “Do you think you can take both of us at the same time?” he asked breathily, looking you in the eyes as he tried to gauge your reaction. You were no stranger to Vanitas taking you that way, and the thought of both of them fucking you in tandem had your walls clenching tightly around him. You nodded, unsure if you could even form coherent words at this point. 

With that, Vanitas began moving again, albeit slowly. The remnant teased your opening for a moment before pressing a finger in, making you whimper as the pleasure suddenly increased. He moved his finger in you, gently stretching you before adding a second. The combination of Vanitas steadily fucking you in one hole while his remnant readied the other had you shaking with intense pleasure and clawing at Vanitas’s back and shoulders. Vanitas angled his head to press his mouth to yours, catching you in a heated kiss as the remnant removed his fingers from you and lined his cock up. You bit down on Vanitas’s lower lip, accidentally drawing blood and making him grunt as the remnant eased into your tight opening. 

Pain and pleasure mingled, and Vanitas allowed you to break away from his mouth as you adjusted to the added pressure. The remnant was surprisingly gentle with you, but you supposed that made sense. He was a part of Vanitas after all, and while he could be rough at times he would never want to cause you unnecessary pain. After he was fully sheathed inside of you, the remnant grasped your waist above where Vanitas’s hands held onto your hips. You realized your eyes were squeezed shut, and when opened them you were met with the warm golden gaze of your lover. He looked over your face, brow furrowed as he waited to see if you were okay. You were more than okay. In fact, your entire body was on fire, every slight movement sending sparks of pleasure through you. “P-please,” you whined, trying to rock your hips to get some sort of friction. ”Please, please, fuck me, please!” left your mouth in a desperate chant as you fisted your hand in the back of Vanitas’s hair.

A predatory grin broke out on his face, and you heard the remnant groan lowly into your ear. “You know I love it when you beg,” Vanitas praised, and without further hesitation he and the remnant began moving inside of you steadily. You had never felt so full in your life, every thrust of their hips sending jolts of pure ecstasy through your body. You always adored the sounds Vanitas made during your lovemaking, and hearing it doubled as they both reaped pleasure from your body satisfied a part of you that you didn’t even know existed. 

“Look at you, taking both our cocks so well,” the remnant remarked, a rather sharp thrust of his hips drawing a shout from you. Your grip tightened in your lovers hair in response, causing him to groan. 

“You feel so fucking good, baby,” Vanitas added in a breathy voice, pressing his forehead to yours as he panted and picked up the pace. Your breaths mingled, and your breasts brushed against his body suit with each thrust, the textured material creating a pleasant sensation against your sensitive peaks. You clung to him tightly as they both fucked you, completely lost in the feelings they were giving you. You felt like you were drowning in everything _Vanitas_. But, god, it felt so good. So right. Before you knew it, you were clenching around both of them as your climax approached rapidly.

“That’s it, come for us,” the remnant ordered in a rough voice, no longer holding back as he drove into you desperately. Vanitas pulled back to look at you, no doubt wanting to watch you fall apart. Your head rolled back onto the remnant’s shoulder, your back arching and entire body tensing as you came undone. You spasmed around both of their cocks as they worked you through your orgasm, their fingers digging into your hips and waist with bruising strength. The remnant stuttered first, hips jerking into you as he came. He swore loudly as he filled you with his warm release. He remained situated inside of you, keeping a firm grip on you as Vanitas chased his own climax. You lifted your head up off the remnant’s shoulder to look at your lover, your hands caressing his neck as you gazed at him. You could tell he was close, his harsh grunts and groans sounding almost desperate. You rolled your hips into him, wanting him feel as good as he made you feel. 

“Please, Vanitas. Come inside me. Please, I love you so much,” you encouraged, voice soft and full of emotion. He gasped as his orgasm suddenly washed over him, burying himself in you to the hilt as he came with a loud groan. When he finished emptying himself inside of you, both he and the remnant withdrew themselves from you gently. You remained between them for a long moment, allowing them to support your nearly boneless body as you tried to recuperate. When you finally felt like you might be able to stand, you unwrapped your legs from around Vanitas’s waist. You kept your arms around his neck as you stood on unsteady feet, and he took the opportunity to kiss you once again. This time it was slow and tender, a sharp contrast to the desperate ones you had previously shared. He eventually released you, gazing at you with a peaceful expression, and you smiled softly at him in return.

The remnant had tucked himself away while you were distracted, and was currently buckling his waist covering back into place. Vanitas did the same before gathering your clothes and helping you get dressed, as you were still a little hazy and unsteady. When you were finished, you turned to face the remnant. He looked at you for a moment before moving to leave, but you grabbed his hand before he could walk away. He halted and turned back to you, seemingly surprised at your actions. You closed the distance between you quickly, wrapping your arms around his torso and burying your face into his neck. He remained still for a moment, before carefully returning your embrace. “Thank you,” the remnant whispered in your ear. He released you and stepped back, before walking to the place he had first appeared. 

You felt Vanitas wrap his arms around your waist as you watched the remnant disappear in the same circle of darkness that he had arrived in. You couldn’t help but feel a little… _sad_. Vanitas could tell as much, and his hold tightened around you as you leaned into his embrace. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll be seeing him again,” Vanitas reassured you quietly, and you nodded in response. You spared one final glance at the spot the remnant had once been, before Vanitas summoned a dark corridor around you. 

Somehow, you knew he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe


End file.
